The Moderns
by ChloeUtarid
Summary: What if FROZEN happened it 21st century? What if it's happening now? Meet Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the other characters at 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon' in 2014! Jelsa/Merricup (the crossover ship)
1. The Meet

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction about frozen! It's a story about Arendelle if it's a modern kingdom. Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxx

_Argh... I hate it._

Elsa walked across her room. When she reached the window, she sat down at the corner of it. She was so bored, that she made a little snow-blizzard with her bare hands.

"_Don't let them in…_

_ Don't let them see…_

_Be the good girl,_

_ You always have to be…_"

She realized that her laptop is making a sound, a call with _Skype._

"Elsa?" her father called.

"Yes, dad?" Elsa walked to the desk.

"I just want to check, if you're okay, my dear," the king said.

"Oh. I'm-I'm okay. So, dad. Where's my homework−sorry, my room work?" she said, trying to sound like she care. In fact she did not care to her homework at all.

"Madam Treasure is sending your homework via e-mail. And, she said you haven't submit your first one?" the king asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was confused about the cortex-cortex things," Elsa voice turned to a boring tone.

"You can ask Madam Treasure, honey. Remember, her e-mail is Margaret_treasure (A/N: don't try to contact this E-mail)

"Yes. I know father. It's just…" Elsa murmured.

"Just what, dearest?"

"I−I needed friend!" Elsa shouted, "A friend that can help me with!"

"Honey, you know I can't help you with that," the king said, "I have to go."

_Father is offline_

Elsa checked her e-mail, realizing that Madam Treasure has sent her homework. She took her headset, placing it on her head and began to play Taylor Swift's song, _Love Story_.

"_He knelt to ground,_

_ And pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me, Juliet,_

_ You'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you, and that's all I really know,_

_ I'll talk to your dad,_

_Go pick out a white dress,_

_ It's a love story baby just say… yes,_"

"When will I found my 'Romeo'?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The night has fall, and Elsa could only stare at the sparkling stars, glowed along with the moon. She can't sleep. She thinks about Anna. What did she do now? Did she miss her? Is she alright? Does she still oftenly visit the ballroom? Does she always wake up at 3 AM, want to build a snowman? What did−

The window was opened. _Maybe it's because of the wind_. Elsa quickly shut the window. Strange things suddenly happening. Cold crept to her neck, and the vase is suddenly broken.

"Who−who is it?" Elsa cried, move to the alarm for the sign of danger.

Quite.

Nothing is there. But suddenly, Elsa could feel another strange sensation. It feels like someone is standing in front of her, but her eyes can't see them.

Little by little, Elsa could feel them breathing, but she can't see it. Elsa's eyes had grown bigger, trying to find the smallest clue of what just happening. But alas, she can't find one.

Suddenly Elsa felt that the person who was standing in front of her has left. Elsa walked to her bed. She slept with a dozens of question.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Elsa realized that what happened last night was just a dream. She walked to her own bathroom. When she reached the bathroom's door, she could hear a twinkle of the falling snow. She turns to her window, and her jaw dropped.

**Haha! Cliffhanger :D Hope you like this chapter! ~Review!**


	2. The Guardian

**So! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it XD**

Elsa's jaw dropped. She can't believe what she just saw! Frost?

"Snow?" Elsa mumbled; realize that the frost is making a sentence, "Jack frost?"

Suddenly, a boy had shown up. Elsa was almost cried.

"I 'am Jack Frost," the boy smiled, even though he can't call a boy. More like teenage.

"You… you can control snows? And ice?" Elsa spoke.

"Of course I can. My dearest staff has helping me," he pointed at the staff.

"So we're the same!" Elsa cried in joy, run and hug Jack.

*Flashback*

**Jack's pov**

_"Jack! Jack Frost!" a big, heavy voice calling out my name._

_"Yes, North?" I asked, wondering why he called me._

_"I found something. I found a girl that's almost like you. Follow your GPS _(A/N: Haha, yeah. GPS. LOL :D)_ to…. _Arendelle_," North said in a mysterious voice._

*The End of the Flashback and Jack's pov*

"I can control snow too!" Elsa cheered.

"Wait. You said−you can control snow?" Jack asked in curious tone.

"Yes. Watch!" Elsa began to create a frozen rose.

"But−you're a human!" Jack protested.

"Are you mean to say that you're _not_ a human?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I_ was _a human," Jack answered.

"Was?"

"I'm a spirit, girl," Jack run his hand trough Elsa's hair.

"**_Do you want to build a snowman?_**" Anna seemed to knock again, "**_It doesn't have to be a snowman.._**"

"Go away, Anna," Elsa said.

"What happened? Why you don't let her in?" Jack asked.

"It's… I hurt her, a few weeks ago. We were playing my snow, and my snow hurt her," Elsa answered hardly, her eyes were flooding.

"So your father locked you here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. We went to the doctors−an extra ordinary one− and he said that my power will only grow stronger," Elsa replied, "By the way, let me get my bath for a second, okay? If you're hungry, I've got some food in my refrigerator. They already prepared everything for me,"

Jack laughed, "I don't really needed food, girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jack's pov**

"So, Elsa, I have to say something," I began to speak, as she walk out of the bathroom.

"What is it, Jack?" Elsa replied, brushed her platinum-blonde hair.

"I will stay here. To protect you. I will be your _guardian_," I answered, making Elsa's hand froze.

"That's sweet Jack. But I−" Elsa can't finish her sentence.

"Don't argue me about that, Elsa. By the way, how old are you?" I added.

"I−I'm 11. But−if you stay here−" Elsa stop her sentence, realizing that I has given her a dirty look, "How old are you?"

"I'm 17, girl. But don't worry. I will never grow any older," I answered.

"But… why?" she sat in front of me.

"I'm a guardian, remember? I'm a spirit. You can only see me if you trust, if you believe in me,"

"You sound like _Peter Pan_," Elsa smiled.

"You've met him?" I asked, curious.

"Of course yes," Elsa chuckled, "He takes me to the Neverland a few days ago."

"Don't you easily trust him," I said, "He's so selfish and arrogant. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay, Jack. I don't like him either," Elsa said bitterly.

"Elsa, can you take me for a trip?" I asked, cheered her up.

"In my room?" she looked a bit confused.

"Yeah. Duh… you're room is so big," I answered jokingly, "Your Majesty."

"Fine. It is quite big, actually,"

XXXXXXXXXX

I continued to take a trip with Elsa. Her room was so big. I was like−Wow, this girl really is a princess. She has her own living room with television, DVD player and some other stuff. She has her own bathroom, kitchen, and _room_. You can't call Elsa's room with _room_, actually. Like I explain earlier, she has everything. Her room is 2 floors and each floor is bigger than Jamie's house. Can you imagine how big the _castle_ is?

"That's my humble _room_," Elsa spoke when we reached the living room again.

"Room? You can't call this _room_! It's more like a house!" I answered.

Elsa smiled. Three seconds after she smiled, she began to chuckle.

"Jack, you're so funny. This is not a house! My parent's room is bigger. And, every room in this castle is like this! Sometimes the decoration is different, actually," she giggled.

"Seriously, how big is this castle?" I asked.

"I don't know. Still bigger than Corona, I think," she answered.

"Corona? You know that kingdom? You know Rapunzel?" I asked,_ very_ curious.

"Sure. She's my cousin. She's nice," Elsa smiled, "You know her too?"

"Yeah. She's one of the pioneers who can see me," I smiled, remembering those days when no one is believe in me.

"Tell me your story," Elsa pleaded.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Elsa's pov**

That boy is so nice. He tells me about what happened in his life, and it takes almost all day to finish it. He also made me a small crown made of ice.

"This is so pretty, Jack," I said, facing myself on the mirror.

"Of course it is," Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Jack," I run and hug him.

"You're welcome, princess,"

**Fin x**

**What about that? Hey, by the way, I want to make some rules here (is it okay? I hope it is). **

**I will only post new chapters if the followers/favorites/reviews are increase. If not, I feel so dumb that I thought I can't make a good story :( ****I will only post new chapters at weekend (Friday, Saturday, or Sunday), if the point 1 is on. **

**Hope you understand what I feel. ~Review!**


	3. The Nigthmares

**Hullo! This is the new chapter. Quite long, isn't it? I spare my time to study and to make this. I really hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**_Elsa pov_**

_"Elsa! Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked; try to open my eye._

_I open my eyes, smiling at her._

_Anna and I ran to the ballroom, to play snow. _

_I suddenly see a dark shadow, flew across the room. That shadow has a sword. He gave me the sword, and somehow I point it to my sister. I can't control my hands! My feet bring me to Anna, and…._

"Anna!" I cried, realizing that's only a dream.

"Elsa! Elsa are you alright?" Jack ran to my bed, and sat in front of me.

I cried softly. Anna. I killed her.

"Ja-Jack," I whispered, "What day is this?"

"Thursday−what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"N-nightmare," I answered, my body is too weak to speak clearly, "I-I always g-get nightmares eve-every Thu-Thursday."

"Nightmares?" Jack seemed to be understood.

"Yes," my body shivered, my face is wet by tears and sweat.

"Sssh…" Jack hugged me, "Don't cry, girl. It was only a nightmare…"

It feels warm. I stop sobbing, but my tears still flooding.

"Did it happen every Thursday?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

"Do you see−you know, maybe−a shadow, or a black sand?" he keep asking.

"Yes. I see a shadow behind my sister, and he gave me a sword. I don't know, but then I use it to k-kill−" my words stuck in my throat.

"Elsa, I want to go for a minutes. I'll be back in time," Jack quickly opened the window.

"NO! Please, don't go… I need someone," I cried.

"I'm doing this to help you," he gave me a puzzle look on his face.

He quickly flies to the dark-blue sky.

**Jack's pov**

I can't believe it! That girl is really strong. Before I came, she must be facing all those nightmares alone. She's only 11. A little girl can't handle so much bad feelings. But Elsa−she's different. She's so… strong.

"North! North!" I screamed when I reached North's place.

"Ahh−Jack! Come here, my boy," North greeted me.

"No−North! It's about Elsa," I explain quickly.

"What about her?" North seemed to be confused.

"She was having nightmares−every Thursday. She also said that she saw a shadow," I explain.

"Pitch ?" North guessed.

"I think that way," I answered.

"Ooh−so I guess my brilliant idea to place you together with Elsa is my greatest idea!" North began to laugh.

"North, we have a serious problem here," I added, hate to see North laughing when Elsa is crying with sorrow.

"Fine. I'll go find her," North speak, finally.

"Don't use the sled!" I cried, "We can wake the entire castle!"

"Come on!" North drags me to the sled, "We'll not go to make such a noise! Anna will wake up, yes. But the entire castle will not waken up."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Elsa pov**

I went to the kitchen to take some drink. It's soothing. My throat feels better. My breath goes lighter. My crème T-shirt is wet by tears and sweat. I walked to the drawer and change my shirt. Suddenly…

"Elsa!" Jack rushed, opened the window.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, realizing that I'm a half-naked.

"Oh−sorry!" Jack quickly shut the window, when I stare at shock.

I quickly put my blue shirt on.

"Jack?" I asked, opened the window and saw Jack floating.

"Oh−hey, Elsa. I brought _friends_," he said, a bit guilty, maybe because he sees me half-naked.

It's not bothered me, anyway. The word _friends_ are the only thing that makes me feel a bit guilty.

"It−it won't be necessary," I said, smiling.

"Of course it's _necessary_," Jack insist.

"Okay. Where?" I asked, wondering.

"I'll show you if you come with me," Jack gave me one of his free hand, while the other one hold the staff.

I take his hand. He takes me into the air. I can see the bright moon; sit in the middle of the sky.

"That's _one of my friends_," Jack smiled.

"One of−" before I could finish my sentence, he take me to the castle's garden.

Before I step my feet into the ground, I realize that we're not alone.

"Hello, Elsa," a big, heavy voice acknowledge me.

"Who are you?" I asked, widening my eyes to see him.

"I'm Santa Claus, this is Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sand Man," the heavy voice introduces, and walks closer to me.

"Santa−"

"Hi! My name is Toothiana, I'm the Tooth Fairy!" a fairy flew closer to me, "Open your mouth!"

"Tooth, _please_?" Jack asked, look at Toothiana.

"Hello, mate. My name is Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny. That's okay," the big rabbit who bring a boomerang said.

"My name's North," the Santa Claus shake my hand.

"How−how exactly you know my name?" I asked in pain, realized that North's hand is so big and hard.

"Of course I knew! I deliver every child's Christmas present!" North laughed.

"Elsa, they're here to discuss your nightmares," Jack said, grab my hand.

"My nightmares−they don't know anything about my nightmares!"

"Of course we knew, if this is about _Pitch Black_," Bunny said.

"You mean the Boogeyman?"

"Yes,"

"Do you see him? Maybe not exactly _him_. Do you see a shadow? Dark shadows?" Tooth asked.

"Yes I see dark shadows−but why this is bothering you?" I kept asking.

Jack explained while I'm listening to him very carefully.

"And−you really think that he want to use me?" I asked.

"Well, he might want to use your powers or something," North answered.

"My−_powers_?" I asked, hid my hands.

For a flash, I could see a guard running to the garden.

"Princess Elsa! Are you alright, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"I− am okay," I replied, realizing that he can't see North and the other.

"This is not safe, Your Majesty. Sneaking outside at 3 AM?" he asked, lead me to the castle.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're going?" Bunny asked, chase me.

"Bunny! If you chase her, the guard will think she's… odd," Tooth stop Bunny.

"You're right. He can't see us, Bunny. I'll talk to her about this problem, later. Tooth, if you want to help me, just go to her room. Through the window is safer," I could hear Jack's voice fading.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"No, Your Majesty. The King has ordered me to keep an eye on you," the guard said.

"But-I'm-11!" I said, pushing him away.

"Officer," my dad suddenly appeared.

"D-Dad?"

"Your Majesty," the guard bows.

"Elsa, come with me," Dad says.

* * *

**Fin x  
**

**Okay! A bit cliffhanger, right? Oh yes, don't forget to increase the Followers and Favorites (no offense) ~Review!**


	4. Jack's Feeling

**Hello again! Okay here's the new chapter! I write it quickly! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Elsa pov**

"I promise, Dad. It won't happen again," I said.

"I knew. Now, go back to sleep. You need a rest," my Dad smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

I opened my door.

"Elsa!" Jack flies at me, "Are you okay? Did your dad angry?"

"No. He just said that I can't go outside," I stare at the floor.

"Cheer up, girl!" Jack says, playing his staff, "North and the other had make decision to keep you safe. Tooth will come next Thursday, and Sandy will come the next Thursday."

"What about North and Bunny?" I asked, hoping that they're not in trouble−because of me.

"They had to prepare their occasion," Jack answered, "Now, girl, you need to get some sleep. I'll watch some movies, can I?"

"Sure… the DVD is in the desk. You know how to play DVD player, right?" I answered.

"Of course I knew," Jack laughed, "North has one of those."

"Oh, okay. I'll go to sleep," I said, walk to my bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jack pov**

"Oh, okay. I'll go to sleep," I watch as Elsa's platinum-blond hair walk away.

I walk to the living room. I sat at the marine-blue sofa. _Comfortable. _I watch The Pirates of Caribbean: on The Stranger Tides. I watch it until the end. The next movie is A Thousand Words. I also watch it until the end. The next is Ender's Game. I watch it until finish too. Next is…

"Hmm… let's see… Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire… Hunger Game: Catching Fire… Another Cinderella Story… Peter Pan (A/N: The Columbia version)… Nancy Drew… Aha!" I mumbled to myself, pick out Harry Potter: The Order of Phoenix.

I quickly turn on the television and the DVD player. Hey, do you want a fact about me? I'm a Potterhead. I watch those entire movies last year. North gave me a packet full of DVD and Harry Potter books to me for my Christmas gift.

_"Mistletoe," _Cho Chang said, inside the movie.

_"Probably full of nargles,"_ Harry replied.

_"What are nargles?"_ Cho asked.

_"No idea,"_ Harry replied softly.

They began to kiss, which made me ache. For a flash I thought about Elsa. Her platinum-blond hair, her rosy cheek, her…

_Oh my Gosh! Jack! What are you thinking about!_ I yelled to myself, inside my mind.

For some reasons, my heart wanted to think a lot about Elsa. But my head refuse. This is a dangerous thing. I'm a guardian. I should never _fall in love_! Let me tell you why. Because guardians will never grew up. If they fall in love, their love ones will grow up without them. It will be so difficult. Wait, what? I _fall in love_?

My heart sink. _Fall._ No, I'm not. _In. _She's just a girl, Jack! _Love._ Oh no, it's happening.

I cannot focus to the movie. My mind is racing right now. I walk to Elsa's bed, ignoring the television. I see half of her body is covered with a turquoise blanket. Elsa's hair is in French braid style. She looks so calm. The sun is slowly rising. The sky turns into bit auburn. She's… _cute._

"Oh, mind! Stop it!" I whispered to myself.

As I looked to Elsa, I felt that it's more comfortable. I smiled shyly. This is the first time I ever loved someone who's a human since Jamie. But this love is kind of different. Wait…

"It's not a love!" now I'm really mad of myself.

"Jack?" Elsa spoke slowly. _Oh, no_.

"Umm… hi Elsa! Nice sleep?" I asked, a bit awkward.

"Yeah. I didn't get nightmares. What happened?" oh, no, she realizes my red face.

"N-nothing," I easily lied.

"No. your face is turning… red?" she asked curiously. _Oh, man._

"It's… because I'm shocked. Yeah. You woke up of sudden. I was shocked. When I shock my face is turning red," lie, lie, lie. Pity me.

"Oh… good. I'll go to bath," Elsa answered. _Finally._

"I'll continue the movie," I smiled.

As Elsa walk to the bathroom, I change the movie into Harry Potter: The Sorcerer Stone, to avoid love story.

_"You're a wizard, Harry,"_ I could hear Hagrid's voice inside the movie.

"_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world,_" wait, what's that? Is that Taylor Swift's song, A Place in This World?

Harry, Hagrid, The Dursleys is not singing that song, right? But… it's a voice of a girl! Hold on. _Elsa._ I don't know what I was thinking. I suddenly appear in front of the bathroom's door. _Her voice…_

"_Oh, I'm just a girl…_" she sang it with her beautiful voice.

_PLOP!_

I think that's the sound of a crack bubbles. I bet she's inside her bath tub.

Elsa giggled a little. She continued to sing again. A different song, I guess.

"_I used to roll the dice…"_

Her voice is so… soft and…

"_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes…_"

Sweet, and…

"_Listen as the crowd would sing…_"

High and clear, and…

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_" Viva la Vida. Ah yes, I knew that song.

_Oh no…_ I slapped my forehead, hopping that it will stop my _imagination_. This. Can't. Be. Happening.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! By the way, yes. I'm potterhead and yesterday I went to my friend's house and watch The Order of Phoenix! I think it will be catchy if i write some in my fiction. Please don't hate me. Don't forget to add this story to your favorites and follow it! Haha, kidding :D (but please). By the way, if you leave some review here, I'll be grateful. I'll answer it in the next chapter! I Promise! ~Review!  
**


	5. Review Answer

So! This is what I wanted to do right now. I'll reply your reviews!

**Shimmer Shine:** Elsa is 12. Maybe I will write your suggestion, I don't know o.O

**anon:** Sorry :( I'm not exactly from UK, you know. I'm from Asia. Hope you understand.

**eman2173:** No, no. I was happy writing this story. I'm satisfied of course. By the way, as I explained before, I'm not originally from UK. I used Microsoft Word, but it's not help me.

**FrostSapphire:** Elsa is 12 :) By the way, are you a muslim? I've seen your profile. Where did you come from? Thanks for reading :)

**Flicalover: **Thank you! :D

**unicorns:** Sorry! I hope I can fix it for the 5'th chapter.

**feelssattack:** :D you can figure the answere by your own


	6. The Human

**HELLO! Me again :) It's been a long time since I post my latest chapter, which is actually a review answers. This chapter is my last chapter until June. I have so many homework and I'll have my exam at May. Hope you understand! :(**

* * *

**Elsa pov**

I finish my bath. Um… I think I took 30 minutes to take a bath. But it's worth it. I feel so fresh right now. When I reached my bed, I can only stare at amazed.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I asked, looked worriedly at Jack's body on my bed.

"Mm… hmm," he answered.

"Jack? Are you_ asleep_?" I asked. _Can he sleep?_

"I think so…"

"Can you sleep?" I keep asking, hopping that he's alright.

"Hold on," Jack quickly sat down, "I−I can't! I can't asleep!"

My eyes widened, "Then why you were asleep?"

Before he could answer, my window opened.

"JACK!" North rushed.

"North!" Jack replied, "What happened?"

"Congratulations!" he took Jack into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Man in Moon said that you're a human," Bunny said, smiling, "Congratulations, mate."

"Human?" Jack asked, look confusedly at me, "But does it mean I can't use my powers?"

"Why don't you try on your own?" Tooth smile.

Jack took his staff. He can fly. I can only sigh calmly.

"North? Can−can we talk? At the North Pole?" Jack said.

"Of course, what we want to talk about?" North replied.

"No! You must not go!" I yelled.

"Elsa, this is very important," Jack begged.

I can only stare at the floor while watching Jack and the crowd leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jack pov**

"So, Jack. What makes you so worry?" North asked, close his door.

"North, I−I think this is something about _love_," I answered shyly.

"Love?" North crushed a glass, maybe because he's shocked.

"I−I have a feeling to Elsa," I muttered, looked blankly at the floor.

"Well. Now, Jack, I will tell you a story," North smiled.

"In a spring 1000 years ago, I was playing in my garden. The roses were blooming, and the butterflies were playing. For a moment, everything is perfect. Except, I could hear a little voice screaming, asked for someone to help. I search around. In the bush I could see a little girl−younger than Elsa− snuggled there. Her dress was so dirty, and her black-curly hair was messed. I can't just stand there, you know. I help her, and invite her to my lovely little house. My house was not so big, but she seemed to be happy. My mother gave her a red frock. Her hair was lovely. She's younger than me. My mother told her that she can stay, because she didn't have parents. The girl was so happy. For that moment, she lived with my family. Years past, and we grew up together. When I'm 17−just like you−and she's 15, I fall for her. And she loves me too. We're having each other. Years and years were rolling like an egg. The time I purpose her, is the most beautiful scene I've ever have that time. I married her. But then we found out that she can't pregnant. She's so sad that time, but I cheered her. I said that I love her no matter what. When I'm 50 years old−just like now− Man in Moon choose me to be a guardian. I leave her. I stuck in age 50. Every Christmas, I gave her presents. She's getting old. I can't watch her beautiful black hair turning white slowly. On one Christmas, somehow she believed in me. I told her that I can't stay with her, but I can't also watch her die. The next day, I asked Man in Moon the answer. Manny said that his sister−the Sun−can gave a drop of the sunlight. The drop of the sunlight grew into a beautiful golden flower, which has a magic in it. Man in Moon said that if she sang a song, the flower can give her youth. She did it, of course. But then, she wants more. She used that flower years by years, but she didn't loves me anymore. She hated me, and the Sun. When the Queen of Corona was sick due to her pregnancy, people search for the flower. She−my love one− somehow keep the flower insecure. Queen of Corona used it, and her baby is a child with a magical hair. She−my love one− stole the child and lost to the deep of forest," North tells me a long story.

"You know, Jack. Love can be a beautiful thing. But love is also deadly. Elsa is a nice girl, I knew it. But sometimes love need a sacrifice. Just like what you did to your sister. You saved her life with given yours. It's not easy, but you love her," he said again.

"North, do you think Manny turns me into a human again because of love?" I asked.

"No doubt," North smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Elsa pov **

It's been an hour since Jack leave to North's. I've finished my homework already. This is getting bored. I walked to the window and waiting for Jack. Suddenly, I feel that I've frost the window. Not all of it, but it's scary. I quickly ran to my Dad's office. It's a quite perfect time, remembering that Anna is in the library for her homeschooling.

* * *

**Okay. I'll reply your reviews here too. Btw this chapter is kinda short and cliffhanger isn't it? Sorry :( You know I don't have so much time to finish it. Sorry again! **

guardianofartbravery: **Okay, okay. I'll stop using my Taylor Swift lyric (even thou it's an amazing lyrics). You're hater, right? Sorry, but as you can see, I'm Swifty :)**

FrostSapphire: **Oh thank goodness! I'm a muslim too, you know :) I came from the world's largest muslim country; Indonesia :))**

Shimmer Shine: **Jack's spirit is not growing any older in my story :) Sorry I didn't mentioned it erlier.**

eman2173: **Your welcome :D**


	7. The Explaination

**So… hello again. Remember when I told you I won't write 'til June? Change plan. My father let me use the laptop at weekends until 18 April. So, I decided to write my fanfic in notebook. Btw, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Elsa pov**

"Daddy! Daddy!" I shouted.

I saw my dad facing his MacBook.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" he asked, his hand froze on the keyboard.

"I−I froze the window!" I cried, looking at my hands.

My dad seemed to think for a few moments.

"The glove can help," he said, walk to the First Aid Kit.

He took a pair of white glove. He knelt so he can reach my hands.

"See? Conceal it?" he asked, while putting the glove in my hands.

"Don't feel it," I add.

"Don't let it show," we said in unison.

I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jack pov**

"North?" I asked, looked sympathized at North.

"Yes, Jack?"

"What's her name? Your girl−ex−girlfriend?" I asked carefully.

"Her name is Gothellia, but we called her Gothel,"

Suddenly, Tooth came across the room.

"Jack! Jack! We've heard the news! You're human! How it's feels like?!" she asked, excited.

"Slow down, Tooth. Don't ask dozens of question in a time," Bunny chuckled.

"I just gave him one question, actually," Tooth gave Bunny a dirty look.

"It feels… strange," I replied.

"Do you like it?" Bunny asked.

My throat felt hurts. I'm not surprised he asked me that, but I'm surprise of my body's react towards his question.

"I don't know," I stare blankly at the floor.

"Can you fly? Can you make ices? Can you be visible to everyone? Do you still become a guardian? Can you grow up?" Tooth attacked me with her questions.

"See? What did I told you," Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Three words; I-don't-know,"

"I think it's because of love," North gave me a grin.

"Love?" the three asked in unison (even though Sandy just created a heart symbol and a question mark above his head).

"He fell in love with Elsa," North explain.

"Elsa?" Tooth asked, covered her mouth with her hands.

"I can't control it!" I cried.

"We're not blaming you, mate," Bunny said.

"Jack, you better go to Arendelle again. Elsa needs you there," North gave me a suspicious smile.

I blushed.

"Oh my gosh! Jack! You're−you're…" Tooth cried happily.

"Blushed," Bunny added.

"I'm going out," I replied, feeling my face burning.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Elsa pov**

It's been a while since I got my glove. I prepare my iMac and put my headphone on.

"_Cause we come from everywhere… _

_Searching for ones to care…_

_Somehow we found it here…_

_We found us a home…_" I play my 'We are Family' song while I log in to my Facebook's page.

"Oh! New friends request!" I said happily.

"Merida… Dunbroch? Who's this messed-hair girl?" I asked.

"Wait, she also sent me a message,"

"_Dear Elsa…_

_It's me! It's Merida :D I'm one of your cousins by your mother's side_. _Your mother is the third daughter, remember? Then mine is the second, and Punzie's the second (hope she can find that poor child soon). Remember Aunt Miranda? Sofia's mother? The fourth daughter? I visit Enchancia last week and she gave me your Facebook's name (Sofia cannot play Facebook right). Btw who's that awesome boy with the brown hair? I saw your profile and I saw him. Is it your boyfriend? _

_Sincerely, _

_Merida XD?_"

I quickly accept her friend request.

"_Hi Merida!_

_I'm (you knew it already, don't you) Elsa. Nice to meet you!_ _It's amusing that I have so many cousins. And maybe 90% of it is girl, I don't know. Yes, I know Aunt Miranda and Queen Corona. But I don't remember your mother (I feel guilty for this mistake). Maybe that's because our kingdom is too far away. That brown-hair boy is my friend, Hiccup Haddock. He's not my boyfriend -_- in fact I don't have any boyfriend (yet)_

_With love,_

_Elsa 3,_" I type a reply for Merida.

"Well, let's change profile picture!" I said as soon as I sent the reply for Merida. (A/N: It's the cover picture :/)

"Elsa!" suddenly Jack burst in.

"Jack?"

"I'm−I'm human!" he cried happily.

"Human?" I asked in amaze, "How come you became a human?"

"That's because…" he seemed to be confuse with the answer, "of love."

"Love?" my eyes widened, "because someone loves you or because you love someone?"

"Erm…" he thinks for a moment, "Elsa, how old are you now?"

"Tomorrow I'll turn 13," I think that's an odd question, "You didn't answer my question yet."

"The answer is… actually… I−I love you," time freeze. Did he just say that?

"Hold on a minute. You−loves me?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yes. Many turn me into a human again because I love you," he answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jack pov**

"Yes. Many turn me into a human again because I love you," I answered.

Elsa gave me a puzzle look.

"I−I love…" I cut her sentence with a kiss on her forehead.

She froze with her wide eyes, shocked.

"I love you, Elsa. I was just too scared to admit it. When I'm a spirit, I can't grow up, right? I'll watch you grow up without me. It will hurt both of us," I explained.

"I get it, Jack," Elsa smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in the next day on the sofa. I don't know what just happened last night. It's just…

**_*flashback*_**

_"I'll sleep on the sofa," I said._

_"Sure. I'll go to my bed," Elsa said, kiss me on the cheek._

_I was so tired. I can just sleep right now…_

**Jack's dream**

_"Hello? Where am I? What is this place?" I cried._

_"Congratulations, Jack," I could hear a voice above me._

_"Manny? Manny Moon?" I asked, because Man in Moon said he'll be more grateful if the Guardians call him 'Manny Moon'._

_"Right, Jack,"_

_"But−I don't understand. Why did you turn me into a human again?"_

_"Jack, you know, deep inside her heart, Elsa loves you. Even though she never mentioned it, she really cares to you. You too. Long before you discover that it's a love, you really care to her. You helped her when she got nightmares, you hold her when she's crying. She's 13 tomorrow, Jack. You will grow up with her. If she dies, then you'll die. You've read Harry Potter. Elsa is some sort of horcrux for you. But this horcrux, is made by love," Manny explained._

_"Can anyone see me? Will I still become a guardian? Can I use my power?" I asked._

_"You see, even though you're not a spirit doesn't mean you're not a guardian. People can see you when they believe in you. You still can use your powers, because that what I wanted. I wanted you to teach Elsa how to control it. You understand, Jack?" many explain._

_I nodded._

_"Good. Now wake up. You have a girl to catch up,"_

**_*The end of flashback and dream*_**

"Whew… it did happening last night," I shook my head.

"Jack? You're awake?" Elsa asked. I bet she's in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm awake," I replied.

"Well then come here. Breakfast is ready,"

I raised my eyebrow, "Breakfast?"

"If you're human, you need food to survive," she replied, "change your clothes first. It's like never been washed for 150 years."

I quickly go to the bathroom and change my sweater into a white shirt.

"So… what's the menu?" I asked when I reached the kitchen.

"We got toast bread. You can choose the topping. And also we have waffles," she pointed, "and an apple juice."

"Nice. You made it by your own?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom teaches me to cook some food," she answered.

"Why don't we start to eat?" I offered.

Elsa smiled sweetly.

**Fin x**

**How about that? Btw check my Pinterest account − **** chloeutarid/****. Here's some 'Review Answer':**

**FrostShappire: **J #IYKWIM

**Shimmer Shine: **Yes. In this chapter I wrote it ^_^

**eman2173: **Thank you! North's accent? Oh yeah, I don't really care about accent, actually

**Guest: **Here you go :D


	8. Easter

**Hello! Long time no post! BTW this chapter is a bit special for Easter (I know it's a bit late). Happy Easter for those who celebrate it! #Late_post**

* * *

Jack walked to Elsa's bed and wake her up.

"Girl! Girl! Happy Easter!" he cried, pulling Elsa's blanket.

"Hmm... it's still 5 AM, Jack. Go back to sleep..." Elsa answered, with the tone she used on Anna.

"Bunny will get so mad if I don't help him with the eggs," Jack insist, "Help me, please?"

"Erh... fine,"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Look what we have here! Jackie!" North greeted Jack.

"I bring someone," Jack replied with a smile.

"Hello," Elsa answer shyly. Even when she's 13, she still a bit nervous to talk to other people since that _accident_.

"Hi!" Tooth smile and shake her hands.

"How old are you, mate?" Bunny asked, smiling.

"13 years and 12 days," Elsa smile.

"13?" Sandy create number 13 above his head, and create a tart cake in his hand.

Elsa giggled.

"Ooh! I still remember your first tooth! When you're 6! Let me check, is it still as white as the last time you lost your tooth," Tooth opened Elsa's mouth and check, "It is! As sparkle as snowflakes!"

"Ehkuse mhe?" Elsa try to speak, but Tooth still discovering Elsa's mouth.

"What are you trying to say?" Tooth answer.

"Phleahse ghet yhour khands offh mhe," Elsa try to be as polite as she can be.

"You don't have to be that polite to us, Elsa," said North like he can read Elsa's mind, "And Tooth, please. You're disturbing her."

"Hey Bunny. Do you need our help to hid the eggs?" Jack said.

"No, hoho. North lose to me at chess. And the deal is, he have to help me," Bunny smile.

"Shame," jack muttered.

"Don't worry, Jack! I didn't get to help him either," Tooth smile.

**Elsa pov**

Well, I kinda feel like I'm 'no-one' here. I suddenly think of Anna. What did she do now? Does she happy having Easter without me? It's hard to say. I don't know if my dad check me or not. But I already locked my room with the help of my ice. But what _if_ he actually check me? And he realize that he can open the door? And when he get to open it, what if he found that I'm not there? There's just so much risk I can't handle.

"Don't worry, Jack! I didn't get to help him either," Tooth smile.

I don't know what they're talking about. But I'm pretty sure that Jack give me a worry glance.

"Elsa? You alright?" he asked.

Great. Now everybody's look at me.

"I'm−I'm okay," I gave them a smile, a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sandy created those sentence at the top of his head.

I nodded.

"Well then, let's celebrate Easter!" said Bunny happily.

"Yeah, before my dad realize that I'm not in my room," I whispered to myself.

"So that's what you're worried about!" Tooth cried, covered her mouth with one hand.

"Err..."

"Don't worry, Elsa. We just having some fun here. Right Jack?" Bunny pointed his head to Jack.

"Mm, hmm... But I think we should get hurry before Elsa's dad _did_ realize that her daughter is gone," Jack gave a bit pressure to the word '_did_'.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go to Bunny's!" Tooth cried.

"Hehehe..." Bunny smile, and stomping his foot.

"Bunnyyyy..." everyone (except me) gave Bunny a death glare.

"What? What's going−ON!" I cried when I realize I'm falling down a tunnel.

"Welcome to my world, Elsa," Bunny said, "Like it, mate?"

"Like it? What am I−8?" I answered honestly, even actually I love it.

"You're joking, Elsa," North and the others (except Bunny) giggled.

"Funny," Bunny said, realize that I already _be myself_.

"Nah... You're right. I'm joking," I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whoaa... what a day!" Jack said when we reached my room.

"Sure... I'll prepare our lunch," I replied.

_Huft_ I sighed when I see my ice still on its place.

"What do we have today?" Jack asked from the living room.

"Burger!" I cried from the kitchen, "What do you watch, Jack?"

"Mm? Hunger Games, Catching Fire," he replied.

I continue to make the burger.

**After 60 minutes...**

"Here, Jack," I called Jack to the dining room.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm starve," Jack walked to the dining room.

"May I present; Burger a la Elsa!" I smiled.

"Come on, let's eat. I'm starved," Jack put his hand on his stomach.

"Okay..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Elsa. Maybe you should tell me about your family?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, close my magazine.

We're now in the living room, after lunch. Jack watch Alice in Wonderland (human version) on the sofa. And I sat at the corner−which is a little library−read a magazine.

"Your family tree?" he asked.

"Err... okay. You see, my father is the only child from Arendelle. But my mother is not. She is the third daughter from Dunbroch. Because my mother is not a heiress, she don't get the throne at Dunbroch. The queen in Dunbroch is my aunt, Queen Elinor. She married a man named Fergus−my uncle−and they rule Dunbroch. They have 4 child. The first−the heiress−is Merida. The second is twins. Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. The second daughter is Rapunzel's mother. She married King Corona and became the queen. After she born her daughter, her daughter kidnapped. She never be found until now. As I know, she only have 1 child. And−"

"Wait, you said you've met her?" Jack strike, but stop when I gave him a death glare.

"And the third is my mother. She rule Arendelle with his husband, and have 2 child. The first is Elsa, and the second is Anna. The fourth daughter is the most amazing woman I've ever met. Imagine, when all her sisters married a king or became a queen, she fall in love with an ordinary man. After they married, they move from Dunbroch. They have a daughter name Sofia. But when Sofia is 3 years old, her father died and leave them forever. She have to work and raise her child on her own. But finally, after all these years she waits, a King purpose her to be the queen. After a week, Aunt Miranda became the Queen of Enchancia. Questions?" I explained to Jack.

"You said you've met Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

"I am," I smiled, "Next question?"

"How, when?"

"When Peter Pan take me to the Neverland, she joined him. We had so much fun. But then I remember my sister, so I insist to go home. Punzie remember about her mother−I mean a woman that she think it's her mother−too. So we decided to go home, after spent 4 hours in Neverland," I explain.

"Why didn't you tell your aunts? Why didn't you tell her that she's a princess?" Jack still asking.

"Because I don't know where she lived. I know it's in the deep forest. But where is the forest? I don't know. I also realize that she's a princess after my visit to Corona and after I see their family's potrrait. I regret that, actually, " I answered.

"Where did you learn this?" Jack asked.

"Merida told me. We chat in Facebook, Twitter, and in another social medias. She also gave me my number," I answered.

"You said your aunt Miranda is amazing. What about your mother?" Jack asked again.

"My mother is wonderful," I gave him a big smile, "And so is my father,"

"But they locked you here! They also just check you via Skype!" Jack looked shocked.

"They did that for my safety, too," my smile still sit on my face.

Jack looked very shocked.

"What about you, Jack? Tooth told me that once you had a family?" I asked carefully.

"That's right. And my mother doesn't even bother to help me when I get drown at the pond," Jack said, there's a bit anger in his voice, "I also had a sister, Pippa."

"You love her, don't you?" I asked.

Jack nodded, "With whole my life! I died for saving her!"

"You're not died, Jack. At least, you're still in your sister's heart until now," I explained.

"You lose your sister too. Right, Elsa?" Jack stare at the floor.

"Quite right. I lose my time to play with her. But I know. I know that someday I'll meet her again. We're the same, Jack," I said.

Jack still looked at my smile. His eyes tell me that he thought 'Why she's smiling'.

"Because I love them," I give him my biggest smile.

* * *

**Okay! Here's the reviews replies!**

**FrostSapphire: **Yes, after this chapter, I'll skip until Elsa's turning 18 (her parent's death). Hey, do you ever heard about Taylor Swift and Harry Styles? Their ages are different 4 years (sorry for the grammar, hope you understand). It's the same with my story, right? (even though I avoid some mature stuffs like kissing here, because I think Elsa's still too young)

**Lost blue heart 16: **No. (look at FrostSapphire's explanation)

**ShimmerShine**: Well, that's pretty awesome! Happy belated birthday!

**Guest: **Great! I'm a Gryffindor!

**Sweat Blueberry**: Later, okay? Between chapter 9-12. Hehe, hope you dont mind!

**Now this is serious. I'm not going to write anything until 30 May. Please don't hate me :) While I'm leaving, make sure the favorites and the follower increase, ya? (this point is kidding right) ~Review!**


End file.
